Humiliation
by coffee-addict23
Summary: Humorous bit of MR action that I thought of one day during a boring class during a movie. Got me laughing and earned me a few choice looks...LOL! Read it and find out. My first fanfic, be kind.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...how sad. Anyways hope you enjoy the story because I do own the rghts to that.**

**Warning: Rated T (as in PG-13)**

**Spoilers: None**

**Plot: Just a thought that popped into my head one day during a particularly boring movie in class. Had me laughing, earned a few choice looks**

**over those antics (LOL) enjoy.**

**Humiliation**

It was a humid, hot day on the Plateau when Marguerite Krux was awakened by the beaming mid-day sun. "Ughhhh!" She sighed, " Why does it

always have to be so bloody hot on this blasted Plateau?" The others were already up and doing their daily chores but they knew better than to

try and wake Marguerite, at least before ten o'clock. Even when Roxton had tempted fate and tried to wake her with a cup of coffee as a peace

offering she had nearly bit his head off. So, they had all decided to let her sleep because after all a happier Marguerite made everyone else happy

too. Now Marguerite was trying to get her bearings as she leisurely stretched and sat up in the bed. She then swung her legs over the side of the

bed and started heading towards the kitchen in search of coffee. When she walked into the kitchen she saw, to her suprise, a full pot of freshly

brewed coffee waiting for her. Then as she got closer she noticed a note sitting next to the coffee pot and it had her name on it. Marguerite

poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit on the balcony with her note. It said, " _My dearest Marguerite, I wanted to apologize for this _

_morning and I hope that you can forgive me because days __without your company go agonizingly slow. Sincerly Yours, John._"

Marguerite felt terrible, she had treated John horridly this morning when he tried to wake her and **he** was apologizing to **her**. After she finished

her coffee she went to put her hair up and go search for John. Minuets later she stepped into the elevator and eventually made it down to ground

level where she stepped off and started her search. Even though she wasn't "supposed" to go out alone she knew she would be fine as long as

she didn't have to go too far from the Treehouse. She also had her trusty pistol, just in case. Anyway, as Marguerite went around the corner next

to the clothesline she heard the rythmic thwacking sound of the ax. So, she rushed on past Veronica with a quick, "Morning," and rushed around

the corner, only to collide with Roxton. His sheer force knocked her to the ground and he lost his balance and went tumbling down with her,

right on top of her.

Roxton had been walking over to the shade tree for a break when Marguerite had crashed right into him. Marguerite who was finally daring to

crack open her eyes after her quck trip to the ground found Roxton sprawled on top of her most inappropriately. To her suprise he was also

shirtless and smiling down at her. Roxton cleared his throat and said, "My, my aren't we in a hurry." Marguerite started blushing like mad and

stammered out, "Well...well if you hadn't been tromping around here like some bloody savage!" Roxton just laughed and looked down

to find his note clenched in her fist. He pushed up off of her a little to rest on his elbows and said with that all-knowing grin he has, "You were

coming to apologize to me weren't you!" Marguerite solemnly nodded yes and said, "I felt so terrible about this morning and then your note

made me feel even worse, so I was hoping to make it up to you." She flashed him a wicked grin and Roxton replied, "I love it when we make

up," flashing a grin to match hers. Roxton then softly lowered his mouth to Marguerite's and started playfully biting her lower lip. When he heard

Marguerite gasp his name he slowly lowered back down onto her as he mindlessly tangled his fingers in her thick, curly, soft-as-velvet hair.

Marguerite had wrapped her arms around Roxton's neck and was now sliding one of her hands up and down his back restlessly. She could feel

something throbbing against her hip and pulled her mouth away from his long enough to say, "Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me."

Roxton just laughed and once again lowered his mouth to hers.

He slowly slid his hands, that were now free of her gorgeous tresses, up her thighs, then up her sides until he reached the top button of her

shirt. He made qucik work of the buttons and then pulled her up to remove her shirt entirely. Marguerite impatiently pulled Roxton back down

and started trailing hot kisses up the side of his neck, to his face, then over to his earlobe which she then started to nibble on. Roxton groaned

out loud at her actions and started to push up against her just ever so slightly. They were both so lost in their ecstacy that they didn't hear

footsteps approaching them from behind. Then they heard Veronica exclaim, "Good Lord! Roxton! Marguerite! Right out in the open!" Roxton

and Marguerite both immediately looked up into Veronica's horrified face and Marguerite blushed deeply. Marguerite had on very little clothing

and Roxton had to keep his back turned to Veronica to hide his obvious state of arousal. Marguerite couldn't find her clothes since they had

been tossed carelessly every which way during their rush, and Roxton was in desperate need of a cold shower.

Veronica turned so that her back was to them and stammered, "I...I was just going to tell you that...um... lunch is ready," and then she headed

off towards the elevator. Marguerite was looking for her shirt and was angrily stomping around cursing interuptions under her breath when she

spied Roxton's shirt hanging off a tree branch next to where he was chopping wood and put it on. She came walking back around the tree and

when Roxton saw her in his shirt he just smiled and Marguerite said, "I couldn't find my shirt, where did you throw it?" Roxton said, "I don't

know but I can tell you one thingmy dear..." "Just what is that Lord Roxton," Marguerite replied. Roxton said, "We are never going to live this

one down." Marguerite just nodded and they both headed towards their fate, up into the elevator, both of them oddly dressed.


End file.
